Incertidumbre
by Nya Mich-chan
Summary: Senku tenía claro algo y era que dos átomos podían estar en dos posiciones al mismo tiempo, hasta el momento en el que alguien los observe y en este caso, no podía saber qué respuesta recibiría.


Senku tenía claro algo y era que dos átomos podían estar en dos posiciones al mismo tiempo, hasta el momento en el que alguien los observe y en este caso, no podía saber qué respuesta recibiría.

Esa tarde Gen y Ryusui organizaron una fiesta por el aniversario de haber recuperado a la humanidad, ya había pasado tanto tiempo y claro todos estaban invitados.

En ese momento se encontraba fuera del lugar donde la celebración se llevaría a cabo.

Miraba detenidamente la entrada de aquel jardín y pudo observar a sus amigos. Todos reían y se veían felices esperando al científico más famoso del mundo, al hombre más fuerte y más inteligente claro, él.

Miro a cada uno de ellos, Yuzuriha y Taiju ya eran marido y mujer y pronto tendrían un bebé en sus vidas, por lo cual el grandulón se veía realmente feliz y lleno de energía todos los días.

Chrome y Ruri llevan meses saliendo y se veian muy bien juntos.

Su mirada se detuvo en la otra chica rubia que con quien hace ya tiempo llevaba una relación romántica y justo en ese momento su mente se llenó de indecisión y observó su mano derecha cerrada tratando de asimilar lo que haría en unos momentos.

Observó de nuevo a Kohaku quien vestía un vestido negro ajustado que hacia juego con sus zapatos altos y su rostro era adornado con un maquillaje natural (ya que ahora ya sabía cómo aplicarlo), justo se encontraba conversando con todos y reía de forma relajada. Senku se cuestionó la decisión que había tomado llegando a la misma conclusión, realizar su cometido.

Este era el día en que Senku le pediría a Kohaku que se casara con él. Había tomado dicha decisión después de una tarde en la cual ella lo fue a buscarlo al laboratorio para ir a cenar, él tenía mucho trabajo y no pudo salir justo en el momento que le prometió haciéndola esperar. Cuando Senku salió exhausto del trabajo la encontró sentada en una silla de la sala, durmiendo y se dio cuenta de que él no era la clase de chico que ella debería de tener a su lado pero cuando la despertó para irse a casa juntos y ella le devolvió una sonrisa cálida demostrando su apoyo incondicional y entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería tenerla lejos y que él se encargaría de hacerla feliz por el resto de sus vidas.

Claro que no se había dado la oportunidad de preguntarle ya que últimamente no se veían tan a menudo por la nueva investigación que llevaba a cabo su equipo y bueno las dudas de que si recibiría una respuesta satisfactoria a su propuesta o no llenaban su mente todos los días.

Sabía muy bien que Kohaku entendía perfectamente la posición que ahora tenía pero eso no significaba que ella lo aceptara del todo, o almenos eso pensaba él.

No estaba seguro de que pasaría ese día, se encontraba ansioso y una sensación de incertidumbre creció dentro de él.

"Schrodinger" pensó y su mente se llenó de aquel experimento mental tratando de compararlo con su situación actual.

"un átomo que se puede encontrar arriba o abajo a la vez , será colocado en una trampa con veneno, si el átomo se encuentra bajo la trampilla permanecerá cerrada pero si se encuentra arriba la trampa se abrira dejando salir el veneno, ahora lo metemos en una caja con un gato y lo mantendremos cerrado, al no observar la trampilla, que su estado actual depende del átomo, estaría abierta o cerrada a la vez y el gato estaría vivo y muerto y no sabríamos con exactitud en qué posición se encuentra sin abrir la caja".

Senku se sentia como seguramente Schrodinger se sintió al plantear dicho experimento mental, absurdo y creyendo que eso sería prácticamente imposible, pero claro la mecánica cuántica ganaría y, como en su situación actual, no sabría qué respuesta obtendría sin antes abrir (o preguntar) la caja.

Senku suspiro y entro a la fiesta con dirección a sus amigos y Kohaku se acercó lentamente a él con una sonrisa dándole la bienvenida y Senku la miro extraño.

\- Que tal senku-chan, ¿Como te fue hoy en el laboratorio?- Gen comenzó la plática haciendo que todos los presentes miraron al mencionado.

-Muy bien, tal vez sea galardonado por mi contribución a la ciencia este año-

-¿en serio Senku?- Kohaku lo miró sorprendida y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo- ¡felicidades! eres un grandioso científico te lo mereces.- Kohaku lo abrazo y Senku no le respondió el abrazo. Kohaku lo miro extrañada.

-Si Senku que bueno que lleves a cabo tus sueños- dijo Taiju con una sonrisa -siempre quisiste dedicarte a la ciencia y estoy seguro que tu padre estaría orgulloso-.

¿De verdad Byakuya se encontraba orgulloso de él?

Sabía que su padre siempre confió ciegamente en él incluso en su tarea más difícil, la de conocer el origen de la petrificación.

Se preguntaba qué le diría Byakuya si le dijera que quería proponer matrimonio a una chica que no recibía todas las atenciones necesaria de su parte y que la dejaba esperando hora fuera de un laboratorio o que incluso llegaba a ser frío y cortante con ella, aunque estaba 10000000 % seguro de que se reiria muy fuerte y haría el comentario de que jamás pensó que se enamoraría de una chica.

-Kohaku quiero preguntarte algo- la chica lo miro y observo su rostro que se encontraba más pálido de lo normal.

-Senku, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-"queria saber si te quieres casar conmigo"- susurro.

Kohaku no lo escucho y lo miro más detenidamente, Senku no se comportaba como siempre, además de estar pálido, observaba el suelo o rechazaba su mirada.

-Disculpa, no te escuche ¿podrías repetirlo?- todos sus amigos los observaban y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle de nuevo Senku levantó la cara y noto que en sus ojos había una determinación, esa que tanto le fascinaba de él.

-Kohaku, casate conmigo- soltó de repente con tono decidido.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras, Senku no se había arrodillado,no mostraba una mirada cálida y tampoco se lo había pedido de forma amable.

Sus amigos lo miraban de forma reprobatoria y algunos sonreían debido a su impulso pero ella podía notar algo que ellos no hacían, su expresión.

Senku tenía la misma expresión que ponía cuando algún experimento le salió bien o cuando le comentaban algo realmente interesante incluso había visto esa expresión en todas esas noches después de sus sesiones de sexo cuando le hablaba de cosas científicas.

Era una expresión llena de determinación por lo que estaba haciendo y duda por lo que podría pasar pero sin una pizca de arrepentimiento entonces se dio cuenta que no solo la ciencia provocaba dicha expresión, ahora ella tambien lo hacia.

Observó la mano derecha del científico que anteriormente había levantado, en ella tenía un anillo no tan impresionante como el que Taiju le había regalado a Yuzuriha el día en el que le pidió que se casaran ni siquiera tenía una joya cara , en cambio el que Senku tenía en la mano era plateado con un pequeño ámbar en forma de corazón, era hermoso para sus ojos.

Kohaku aun observaba la duda en los ojos de Senku.

"Superposición cuántica" recordó y entonces entendio porque Senku actuaba de forma extraña y es que él siempre pensaba de forma logica y cientifica y claro ella recordaba lo que significaba esas palabras.

Sabía perfectamente que en ese momento ella podía decir que si o no a su propuesta de matrimonio y entendía que eso era lo que agobiaba a Senku pues no estaba completamente seguro de qué respuesta recibiría.

La expresión de Kohaku se suavizó y sonrió un poco divertida por la situación.

La chica sabía que ser novia del científico más reconocido de la actualidad era una tarea un poco cansada y sabía que el ser su esposa seria aun mas cansado pero entendía muy bien que ambos podrían encargarse de que su matrimonio progresara para bien, porque ambos se amaban a su manera.

-Acepto- dijo animadamente.

Senku recuperó un poco el color de su rostro y sonrió ladinamente tomando la mano de ella e introduciendo el anillo en su dedo anular.

En ese momento todos sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarlos y en ese preciso momento se dedicaron a pensar en cómo se llevaría acabo la boda de ambos chicos

* * *

Tercer fic.

Ojala les guste :v

hmm

Ignoren mis faltas de ortografia


End file.
